deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darksith8/Ichigo Kurosaki vs Madara Uchiha
The world is on the brink of destruction, and not just in one world either. The Soul Society is dealing with threats from Sosuke Aizen and his army of arrancar. Currently Ichigo Kurosaki a subsitute soul reaper, has been sent to deal with a massive hollow attack in Karakura town. Ichigo travels through the Dangai to get there, but little to his knowledge the Espada have sabotaged the area. With the area around him collapsing and barley making it through, Ichigo finds himself in Ancient Japan, he soon discovers that the Dangai sent him back in time. Ichigo has met up with Naruto and his friends and is seeking refuge with them. Word of Ichigo's existance soon travles to Madara, who is facinated with Ichigo's power. He has decided to launch an attack on the hidden leaf village in an attempt to take Ichigo's power for his own. Who will win this? The orange haired Shinigami or the Cunning Shinobi Mastermind? 'Ichigo Kurosaki' Ever since he was a young boy, Ichigo was born with great power. He is the son of a Shinigami and a Quincy so he naturally pocesses a large amount of Reiastu. Ichigo is always willing to fight will even die if that's what it takes to save his friends.Currently Ichigo is a 17 year old male and pocesses a new zanpaktou as well as new Quincy powers. I'll be using Ichigo Kurosaki as he was in the Fake Karakura Town arc before and after he went through his Dangai training. Powers/Abilities Zanpaktou Ichigo's Zanpaktou is a poweful weapon and is the bases for all of his powers and Shinigami abilities. While Ichigo vertainly doesn't pocess the most powerful Zanpaktou, he's certainly no pushover especially when fighting a normal human. He is an expert swordsman, martial artist, and makes use of his other powers and abilities. His abilties include: *Shikai (Zangetsu) *Bankai (Tensa Zangetsu) *Getsuga Tenshou *'Final Getsuga Tenshou' Abilities *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Durability *Regenerative Healing *Hollow Mask *Full Hollow (only if near death) *Flight *Flash Step *Shunpo *Master Swordsman *Master in hand to hand combat *High levels of Reiatsu Equipment Ichigo does not carry any other equiptment, so for the sake of the battle I'll include soul candies. *Zanpaktou *Soul Candy 'Madara Uchiha' Madara was born during the Warring States Period, the eldest of Tajima Uchiha's five sons. Madara and his brothers grew up on the battlefield waging constant war with the Uchiha's rival: the Senju. Three of his brothers died young, leaving Madara with only his younger brother, Izuna. Madara and Izuna became very close through their shared loss and constantly competed with each other to get stronger. This, his high levels of chakra combined with his briliant intellegence made him a devistating opponent. Jutsus/Abilities Madara is a master of Jutsu, and combined with his high chakra levels make him a terrifying opponent to face in battle. He was also once recognized as possibly the most powerul and dangerous Shinobi of all time. *Ninjutsu *''' Bukijutsu *Nature Transformation *Dojutsu *Mangekyo Sharingan *Rinnegan *Rinne Sharingan *'''Ten-Tails Jinchuriki *Truth-Seeking Ball 'Abilities' *Extremely Intellegent *Sensory Perception *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Regeneration *High levels of Chakra *Master of Hand to Hand combat 'Equipment ' *Katana *Shuriken 'X-Factor' 'Reasons' I decied to give the intellegence edge to Madara, Ichigo is a lot smarter than his personality makes him out ot be. He's usually one of the top people in his class.But Madara simply has had more expirience than Ichigo has, and seems to be the overall more intellegent. Fighting Ability; I gave to Madara as well. Ichigo is a very skilled fighter but the Naruto universe is simply more diverse and explorative in that aspect as opposed to Bleach. I decied to give Strength to Ichigo because a Shinigami is going to be more stonger than an average human will be, this is proven in the Arrancar Arc where Ichigo blocked a punch from the espada named Yammy. I gave Ichigo speed as well considering its what is Bankai is all about but Madara is still pretty fast, but he's not in his prime like he once was. I had to think about durability, but I've decied not to give this one to either opponent simply due to the fact its impossible to determine if Ichigo's hollow has limits in this reguard, same with Madara's Ten-Tailed beast. As for raw energy I gave this one to Madara, Ichigo's most powerful attack in this reguard is Final Getsuga Tenshou but the only problem is that if he uses it he will loose all of his powers as a shinigami and be but a mere human to Madara. Finally for versatility; Madara may not pocess that much more than Ichigo does, but he is a Shinobi and carries more equipment on him, as opposed to Ichigo who does not need much because he's a soul reaper. 'Verdict' Judging by the X-Factors that I have listed I would say that the winner of this battle would in fact Madara. As powerful as Ichigo is I simply do not think that he's going to be able to put Madara down without any help. Final Getsuga Tenshou is his best bet at taking him down, but Madra's Kyuubi has a strong chance of saving him, which I think that it will considering the vast amount of power that the Ten-Tails holds. Wither Madara takes Ichigo's power or not dead or alive, Its only a matter of time before Madara emerges victorious. Category:Blog posts